


Kink

by OniZenmaru



Series: Tumblr Requests [14]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniZenmaru/pseuds/OniZenmaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn finds the number of kinks Yuri has astonishing…but Flynn has a few of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kink

"Are you sure about-?"

"I swear to god Flynn, if you ask me that one more time…"

He can't help but ask! Even if what they're doing is relatively tame, he wants to make sure Yuri is completely okay with it. After so many years of dating, he's come to find that Yuri is a kinky bastard, and for the past couple he's been slowly discovering just what they are. Flynn was pretty much up for anything that didn't put his boyfriend's life in danger, though he always made it a habit of wanting confirmation not matter what the kink.

He had even developed a few of his own, though he wasn't as open about putting them into practice like Yuri was. Until today. They were just going at it on the bed when he suddenly blurts out 'I wanna try something', and before he can take it back, he's given the okay. It's an innocent enough of a kink, though he isn't sure where the idea even came from.

Flynn makes sure the makeshift blindfold covering Yuri's eyes is secure, and as he pushes the other male back against the sheets, he admires his naked state. He doesn't usually get a chance to since the other male is self-conscious about him staring…but Yuri can't see him now. Brushing the stray hairs away from Yuri's face, he runs his fingers down his face, thumb running itself over his swollen lips.

"You look good like this." He watches as Yuri fidgets under his gaze, and he's not going to lie…he's enjoying it quite a bit.

"J-Just hurry up and-" His voice catches when Flynn runs a finger over his right nipple, the longer haired male shuddering at his touch.

He's always heard that once someone loses one sense the others become heightened, and Flynn wants nothing more than to see if that's true. So he brings his mouth down to Yuri's other nipple and gives it a hard nip, and the reaction he gets is more than a turn on. The other male bucks under his touch, practically withering as his hands roam his body.

His mouth stays firmly connected to his lover's neck as he reached in between his legs, and Flynn doesn't even have to touch the goods before Yuri is moaning into the air. He strokes his inner thigh lightly, close enough to the other male's dick but far enough so that he doesn't graze it once. He's called a 'teasing bastard' for his efforts, and that's fine, because he _is_ a teasing bastard.

And he knows Yuri _loves it_.

Flynn doesn't give into his lover's forceful pleases to jerk him off, and instead he completely pulls away from him. It's amusing to hear Yuri let out a small growl of annoyance, especially since he had no idea how much pleasure he was about to give him. Fingers travel down Yuri's body teasingly, but not for long, oh no, he has bigger plans than just light touching.

Pulling his lower half forward then up, just enough so that Yuri's rear is off the bed, he dribbles a little saliva on his middle fingers before pressing it against the other male's hole. When Yuri's jumps and give a shuddered 'o-oh', he knows the usual mouthy Yuri Lowell wouldn't be complaining for a while. He doesn't slide his finger in; Flynn just teases it enough so that the longer haired male relaxes a bit.

When he does, the blond lowers his head, tongue darting out to run long Yuri's hole. His lover lets out a high-pitch cry as he claws at the bed sheets, and Flynn can't help but smirk as he give Yuri another good lick. The longer haired male is crazy about assplay, so Flynn can only imagine what Yuri is feeling while being blindfolded.

He has to hold Yuri's hips to make sure he doesn't twist away from him, the blond's tongue slipping inside of him ever so slightly as he does so. His name is the only thing of Yuri's lips, and from the desperation in his voice, he can tell that was in great need of having his dick stroked. Not yet, Flynn wouldn't be touching him there until later. Is it unfair? Yes, but Yuri would understand.

Pulling away, he brings them back to their original position, hand pulling over and reaching into the dresser next to the bed as his mouth latches onto Yuri's neck. When he grabs a bottle of lube (they have many), he makes quick work of coating his finger. His middle finger slides inside of Yuri without too much trouble, and when his lover arches up against him, hand grabbing onto his arm, he smirks again.

The sounds Yuri makes as he fingers him are delicious, and even though he's used to hearing them, there was something different about it this time. Yuri seems needier, far hungrier for his touch, and the only thing that's changed is the fact that he's blindfolded.

It's amazing what a simple cloth across the eyes can do.

It takes another finger slipping inside of him for Yuri to move against him, body rocking in time with Flynn's thrusts. But he knows Yuri wants more, so much more. When he hooks his fingers upward, Yuri's nails dig into his arm, and he's sure the longer haired male would've came right there if he hadn't quickly grabbed the base of his cock with his free hand. Yuri moans out for him to let him come, but Flynn denies him, if only for a little longer.

Removing his fingers, he takes a moment to appreciate Yuri's appearance. His long, dark hair is completely disheveled, spread over the pillow he lies against like a black veil. His mouth his open, breathe coming out in harsh pants as a little saliva escapes the side of his mouth. His body is shaking from pleasure, and Flynn really wishes he had a camera to document this horribly sexy moment.

Figuring that enough is enough, he slicks up his own neglected cock with lube, groaning a bit as he touches himself. As he crushes their lips together, Flynn angles himself at Yuri's hole before he slowly makes his way inside. The longer haired male wraps his arms around him tightly, sobbing against his ear as he calls his name repeatedly. It takes all of his self-control to not move, because even if he's horny beyond belief, he still wants Yuri to get use to him.

He pants against the longer haired male's neck, the tightness around his dick threatening to make him come right there. Thankfully, he knows when Yuri is ready, since he always kisses him lightly on the lips before saying his name with as much lucidity as he can muster up. Bringing Yuri's left leg up slightly, he starts to move, slowly at first even though he knows Yuri hates it. He was going to have to deal, much like all the other times.

Yuri moans loudly with each thrust, and when he snaps his hips for a particularly rough thrust, Yuri clings onto him for dear life. Shit…there goes the rest of his control. Flynn mutters a few curses as he pulls out to slam back in, the both of them crying out at the same time. Yuri is tight and hot and, oh god, _he feels so good_.

Pressing their foreheads together, he snakes his hand between the two of them, loving the sound Yuri makes as he grabs a hold of his shaft. He strokes in time with his thrusts, lips descending to give Yuri rough, sloppy kisses. It amazes him that every time they have sex it feels different, like it's their first time even though it was probably their hundredth.

He chalks it up to Yuri's ever-growing list of kinks, and if Flynn's more open about his own, there'd be no limit to the things they'd do in bed. When Yuri comes he screams his name, but Flynn doesn't pull out. Even through the tightness he continues to move, teeth clinching as angles his cock just right and-

" _FUCKING HELL FLYNN_!"

He loses it when he slams into Yuri's prostate, face burying itself in the space between Yuri's neck and shoulder. Flynn grips the pillow the other male lies on as he pours himself into him, and the bliss he feels is so _perfect_. To say he's completely spent after coming is an understatement, and as he rolls off Yuri the only thing he can do is pant heavily.

The other male wasn't in any better shape, though it seemed he had just enough energy to remove his blindfold. They stare at one another for the longest time, but as always it's Yuri who speaks first.

"…We're doing that again."


End file.
